Simple Living
by Bored5232
Summary: A simple life is what I wished for to live my days with my mother and father at my side but it went all down when I hit the age of 9. my mother passed and my father left, coming back only to give me a gift and obsessed with his work. So I left at the age of 12 only to come back 4 years later to see if he changed only to see that he was worse. A lot worse.
1. prologue

**prologue**

It was a pretty card, at least to me it was. The divine nature that came off the card when I looked at it made me feel protected. Just like the other cards in my deck they all gave me the feeling of protection. A calm sensation every time I held one of them in my hand.

The edges of my lips pulling up into a soft smile 'just the card i needed'. This duel was simple, and fast. My opponent no longer having any cards to defend himself.

"I call light and darkness dragon into attack attacking you directly ending this match"(atk:2800/def:2400) and we were finished, laughing softly at my opponents crestfallen features, I move to the kid on the other side of the mat holding out my hand.

"You did great, don't feel so bad about not winning the duel this time Ezra"

"I know but you say that all the time, Eboni"

Frowning at him,shaking my head I sighed letting it go and smiling at him again.

"Lets go your mother will have my head if your not home soon" I grabbed his hand pulling up from the chair and pushing to gather his belongings while I cleaned up the dueling mat.

I flinched when the buzzer to my apartment went off notifying me that someone was at my door.

"I'll be there in a minute, pls wait" I yelled out when they pressed the buzzer again.

Putting the stuff away, I rushed over to the door opening it to find no one at the door, stepping outside to see if it was the apartment complexes tricksters when my foot hit a box.


	2. Episode 1

**E****pisode 1**

She leaned against some boxes calm and quiet looking at the letter that had came in the mail with the glove and star chips. She waited for them to announce that the contestants could board the ship. She had always been like that quiet and reserved only speaking when she felt necessary or to her friends but that was rarely. She never found an interest in making friends after she left, being alone was normal to her. And yet here she was at the Duelist Kingdom tournament in a crowd area with more than 100 duelist.

The tapping on her shoulder, jolted her out of her thoughts scaring her a little. She noticed the person that had tapped her was wearing a dominos highschool male uniform about an inch or two taller than her, blonde bangs that were spiked slightly unlike the rest of his hair that has a reddish purple colour along the edges and black roots, he looked familiar someone from school most likely . A strange hair style choice but she couldn't judge her almost snow white hair made her stand out especially when she had to different eye colors.

"Hey they just called the contestants to line up an i noticed you over here by yourself, im Yugi Muto by the way" scratching the back of his neck giving her a closed eye smile.

Eboni smiled at him "thanks, im Eboni"

They both got inline to identify themselves as duelist for the tournament. "I noticed you go to domino high right"

"Yeah, im in my second year, your in my class aren't you, i see you around sometimes at the highschool"

"your friends with Tea and them?" she said shuffling forward slightly in rhythm with the rest of the crowd. They chatted a bit more until they heard commotion coming from the front. Stepping out of line really quickly eboni noticed it first.

"Hey yugi isn't that one of your friends Joey Wheeler"

"Yeah but what's he doing here" yugi said running over to them when they started to drag him away. Eboni following after.

"Leave him alone!"

"Hey yugi " Joey smiled calmly while two men twice his size held both his arms.

"What are you doing here joey?" confusion written all over Yugi's face.

" did you really think id let you do this on your own, come on help me out"

"He's with us" Eboni said stepping forward confidently.

"Only contestants with star chips can get on the boat" one of the security guards stated still restraining Joey,

"But he does, see?" as Yugi held out a star chip for Joey to take.

"It gives him proof that he's a duelist " Eboni gestured toward the star chip.

"Yes but every duelist is given two star chips you'll be at a disadvantage"

" That's a risk im willing to take if i get to have my friend with me" the security guards looked at each other.

"Pegasus sir we have a problem" as he turned away they both stood their waiting for the answer.

"Your free to go" all of them sighing in relief continued on to the boat.

" I can't believe that work" Eboni chirped standing next to the railing.

"Yeah but we have to be careful now cant let people know that me and yuge only have one star chip each" as they nodded in agreement with each other.

"I haven't formally introduce myself im Eboni" sticking her hand out "it's nice to meet you im Joey Wheeler if you haven't already heard" as they shook hands.

"Well what do we have here?"

Eboni smiled turning around quickly and waved "hey Mai! It's been a long time"

"Hey there sugar, long time no see, mind introducing me to your friends here" eboni let out an awkward laugh knowing exactly why Mai had come around.

She was doing what every duelist does and scoping out the competition.

"So your that Yugi kid everyones talking about right" she walked closer bending down into Yugi's face.

"I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat kaiba, your famous you know" eboni shook her head at Mais antics not surprised in the least by what she was doing.

Deciding that she did not want to be outside anymore Eboni made her way inside without them noticing she left so suddenly.

Yugis snapped out of his flustered nature and noticed that she had left and started to see if she was close by.

" hey yuge what's the problem?" Joey asked noticing his confusion.

"Did you see where Eboni walked off to?" Mai laughed at his question.

"Your never going to find her now once she disappears she likes to stay hidden, but out of all the competitors on this boat she's probably the one you need to watch out for the most" Mai warned.

"Why do you say that?, she seems harmless to me"

Mai sighed " yeah she may seem that way but that girl could win everyone's star chips before you can say duel, she's not called the empress for no reason"

Yugi face should shock "wait shes the empress" he couldn't believe that the girl who came off shy and quiet was actually a reigning dueling champion in the duel monster community.

"So what's the big deal about her?" Joey asked again still slightly clueless

Yugi laughed him and explained "she won every tournament since she was 11, her name was never really known but shed end her duels in 3 to 1 turns every time" joey face turned to excitement and then back to confusion"how come i didn't see her in the tournament when we were at your house yuge"

Mai stepped in again her hand resting on her hip still holding her bag leaning back into Yugi and Joey's personal space making them blush from her closeness.

"She didn't participate in that one, no one knows why but it's rumored that she may have been offered something by pegasus if she didn't participate, what she was offered I couldn't tell you" standing back with her arms in a 'i don't know manner'

"And if i was you kid I'd cut this guy loose either a champ or a chump and he's fashioned challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games" Mai stated pointing at Joey who looked happy that she was even talking to him

"Please crush me" Joey asked.

Eboni sat in her luxury room provided to her by pegasus, looking at the she still hasn't opened slowly and carefully she opened it. Afraid of what might be addressed to her. Once it was opened however she sat still for a few minutes thinking of all the possibilities of what could be written in this letter. Gathering her courage she quickly opened the letter reading it. Her complexion paled she was almost paper white, she could not believe it no matter where she went it never ended well for her, he would always find her.

But what did she expect he was her father after all.

**_cool so first chapter done so many more to go ill update when i can and also ill try to update every week at least once or twice _**

**_bye :)_**


	3. Episode 2

**EPISODE 2**

It was time to get off the ship. The surroundings were terrific, the lush green that flowed across the island, and the soft breeze that caressed her skin made her want to stay here forever. But she knew her mission she was going to be in and out she did not want to overstay her welcome here.  
Getting off the ship, she stopped feeling the breeze again, in an attempt to calm her nerves for the encounter. "Eboni!" Eboni turned around, scanning the crowd for the voice that had called her name when she heard it again.  
"Eboni!" the voice yelled again, making her even more confused about who was screaming her name. It wasn't until the sound was right next to her that she realized who was calling her name.  
"oh, hey Yugi, " smiling at him and him returning one. "do you want to hang with us during the tournament." pointing in the direction of his friends, which seemed there was two more than the original Yugi and Joey.  
"yeah, I hope your friends don't mind me tagging along." they walked over to the group of three that were talking among themselves.  
" Hey, guys, I found Eboni," Yugi said looking at his friends  
"it's nice to meet you all."  
"a friend of Yugi is a friend of ours, I'm Tristan, your prince," he said, winking at her before being hit across the head by their female companion. "ignore that blockhead, the names Tea, it'll be nice to have another female around." sticking out her hand for Eboni to shake, accepting it.  
"welcome all duelist! please, follow the stairs to meet your host."  
Everyone listened and walked up the stairs into the giant castle. As they made their way, Tea stopped looking into the forest surrounding.  
"huh"  
"whats the problem, Tea?"  
Tea turned back to us, thinking, "I thought I saw Bakura."  
"again with the Bakura, " Tristan said  
"It's the second time I've seen him now, but he's not there anymore, " Tea tilted her head, thinking again, "maybe its all in my head."  
"well, come on, we're on a rescue mission," Tristan stated.  
" a rescue mission?" Eboni asked.  
"Yeah, you see, its a strange story, but pegasus stole my grandfather's soul," Yugi said, scratching the back of his head. Eboni shook her head at them.  
"not at all; at least your not the only person he's threatening in this championship."  
"he's stolen someone's soul you love too," Yugi said, shocked at the news.  
"no, no. Nothing of that sort but did threaten my family if I didn't join Duelist kingdom." she couldn't tell them her real reason why she was attending the duelist kingdom. Not yet, at least.  
"Just you wait for Yuge will kick his butt and get gramps back." joey air pumped the air and continued up the steps.  
when we made it to the entrance of the castle, many of the contestants stood around gossiping many about last year's finalist. "wow, look that's Weevil Underwood, he's the regional champion."  
"and that's the runner up -Rex Raptor."  
" and there's mako tsunami he was ranked third "  
"but wheres the world champ Kaiba and the empress."  
"didn't you hear some kid beat him on his own turf too."  
"someone said they spotted the empress on the boat, and if she's here, nobody stands a chance, not even that kid Yugi that beat Kaiba."  
Eboni shook her head at the other contestants gossiping. She has not seen Yugi play, but she knew that if he beat Kaiba, then he had a chance of beating her in a duel. And that excited her to no end. To finally have someone actually to give her a fight when dueling.  
"Attention! Please gather around your benevolent host is anxious to greet you." Said one of the many suited employees announced to the crowd from the balcony of the castle.  
Everyone shifted closer to the front, awaiting the very man who invited them here to show up. As he approached the balcony, he spread out his arms in glory.  
"I am Maximillion Pegasus"  
"it is a great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the duelist kingdom," shifting his hands to rest on his hips, he continued.  
"you stand before the world's greatest duelist! but come to the tournament's end, only one of you may be crowned the King or Queen of games." Eboni shifted her head down, avoiding his gaze on her as he continued with his speech.  
"I implore that you guys assemble your decks for this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress, you've been given a dueling glove and two-star chips. You must wager these star chips in each duel that you compete in. To advance in the final level of the competition for the chance at a 3 million dollar prize, you must win 10-star chips! 10-star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel!" Eboni could not care anymore, with Pegasus speech and walked away feeling pegasus eyes on her. She looked up at him while she sneaked away from the crowd giving him a smirk.  
'ill play your game but will play it my way,' she thought to disappear into the forest before any of the other contestants could notice that she had left before being told. Especially from Yugi's group.  
It was half an hour until she actually saw duelist roaming around on the island and dueling one another. Even herself dueling three of them for one or two-star chips. She had six-star chips already; walking around, she heard people talking about a duel happening between Yugi and Weevil. Deciding she wanted to see it, she asked the duelist that were talking about it where she could see it.  
"excuse me, but do you know where that duel is happening" smiling at them.  
The two duelist blush "i-its being held in the forest over there." one of them stammered out.  
Thanking them, she walked over in that direction when she heard one of them say.  
"Dude, I think that was the empress."  
"dude, she's hot id let her conquer me any day." shaking her head, she made her way over there.  
When she got there, she knew this was the right place when she heard Weevil's voice. When she was in viewing distance of the duel; she noticed the person dueling, Weevil looked like a more grown-up version of Yugi. She then saw Joey, Tea, and Tristan standing over on Yugi's side of the field, making her way over to them. The commotion from the other duelist around the duel getting louder.  
"hey isn't that the empress "  
"I wasn't expecting to see her so soon."  
" do you think she came here to pick off the winner."  
The chatter buzzing on the field alerted Weevil's attention. As he saw who they were chatting about, he smirked.  
"well, well, if it isn't the empress, have you come to cheer me on?"  
Eboni stopped turned and looked at him, giving him a soft smile answering his question "no weevil I've come to watch the duel, also why should I cheer you on you've clearly aren't going to win these duel, cheaters never do." turning back around and continuing to Joey and then she heard Joey yell "that'll teach you." laughing when she got there she saw Weevils life points dropping to 555 and dark magician [2500/2100] on the field. They cheered him on for his play. Mai stepped in, laughing at their praise.  
"you losers don't seem to realize who your pals up against, weevils regional champion he got moves your shrimp couldn't even dream of" Eboni shook her head, stepping forward.  
"I don't know Mai if he's able to beat Kaiba in his first try I believe hell beable to defeat Weevil just the same." but Tea seemed to have still something to say about the situation.  
"Nobody asked you, so why don't you take a hike."  
"and miss a chance to watch a champion like a weevil no way."  
The boys seem to agree with Mai making Tea even madder, and Eboni just shook her head again, sighing at their antics. She turned back around, paying attention to the duel still.  
"is that Yugi?" Eboni asked.  
"Yeah, why you ask?"  
"does his voice usually drop that low when he's dueling" Eboni was confused on why Yugi looked the way he did up there. Instead of the soft features, Yugi had they were hardened and dangerous.  
"yeah, sometimes why?" Joey said, confused by her questions.  
Tea decided to step in, "I can see why you're confused; It's like Yugi becomes a different person when he duels."  
"I'm glad I'm not the only person that notices it." Eboni turned back to the duel noticing that Weevil had pulled out his usual move.  
The card Larvae Moth [650 atk/520 def], which its appearance on the field didn't surprise her. She was expecting him to play that monster.  
"sure he's just a little slug now, but with the cocoon of evolution will change all of that," Yugi, looking shocked by this revelation, "isn't it beautiful" as the larvae monster began to spin its cocoon on the field. a disturbing sight.  
"behold my cocoon of evolution! within that cocoon sits my tiny little larvae moth, and over the next five turns, he will undergo a startling transformation from harmless caterpillar to unstoppable great moth!"  
"then ill crack your cocoon before that happens. " Yugi declared.  
"easier said than done for my cocoon of evolution gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing defense points. [2600 def] you won't even be able to scratch its surface. Your turn, Yugi. In five turns, my great moth will fully evolve and finish you off."  
Yugi looked perplexed like he didn't know how to overcome this situation. Sitting there in thought, he was thinking about what he could do to overcome this challenge when it came to him.  
"Yugi! You can do this! If I can beat that card, so can you!"Eboni yelled, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. He turned and looked at her, shocked but returning the smile all the same.  
Eboni couldn't help but blush at his smile; it was nice to look at.  
a look of confidence appeared on his face as he placed down a card, "Gaia, the fierce knight."[2300 atk/2100 def]  
As the monster appeared on the field, a warrior on a horse wielding a javelin in each hand. "shatter that cocoon!" but the attack did nothing on the cocoon, and Yugi only had 4 turns left until it hatched. "that's one turn down, care to try again" Weevil laughed.  
The gang was giving encouraging words when Mai decided to squash it again, laughing at them.  
" Just what do you think your laughing at."  
"all that stupid cheerleading you're doing, " Mai smirked " you make it sound like your poor Yugi still has a chance" before Tea could say anything back to her, Eboni turned to her.  
"that's because he does, you might not believe it, but I do, and I don't appreciate you, coming over here to deter a duelist just because he's not a ranking one." that seems to shut her up the others were rather shocked at me sticking up for their friend.  
"thank you, Eboni," said Yugi making her turn around and blush because she was not expecting to listen to the banter on the side of the field.  
as they continued to cheer him on, Mai continued to try and deter them from doing so. until Yugi threw up a thumbs up, meaning he had everything under control.  
"go curse of dragon, take flight, and ill combine it with a magic card, attack with dragon flame." [2000 Atk/ 1500 def]  
Weevil looked annoyed "what do you think you're doing. you know you little firefly can't hurt my cocoon."  
Yugi smirked, "whoever said I was aiming for your cocoon? I combined my burning land magic card with my curse of dragon card, to destroy the forest all around you cocoon."  
Weevil was sweating now at " no forest, that means I lose my field power bonus!"  
" exactly. Your cocoon was too tough to attack directly but without the field power bonus. it's just a big target."  
The cocoon defense points dropping to 2000.  
"Now let's try this again. Gaia, the fierce knight, Attack" Yugi sending the creature to attack the cocoon again after leveling the playing field to his advantage. However, the monster did not seem to disappear off of the playing field; instead had a hole in it from Gaia's attack confusing everyone except Eboni, who knew how Weevil played his game.  
"is it still alive?"  
"I've got a bad feeling we're about to find out." Teas confusion showing on her face and Joeys worried tone. The cocoon had busted open, but the only thing that could be seen from the field was something moving through the smoke and debris.  
"it's still- it's still movin."  
"you're surprised."  
Weevils monster slowly moved its way out of the smoke. "it must've evolved enough to survive." joeys worried tone still evident in his voice.  
"I told you Weevil was that good," Mai said, focused on the duel.  
"I'm impressed that you pierced my cocoon, Yugi, but you still weren't able to stop the evolution of my ultimate insect, the great moth!" [2600 Atk/ 2500 Def]  
As the creature fully immerged from the smoke, it definitely wasn't the prettiest thing Eboni had seen. The moth was green in color with a target like-symbol on its wings. It had a horn on its head and along its sides. It had four legs and two long appendages that looked like antennas, but one couldn't be too sure about it with this creature.  
Yugi's face showed confusion, "but I thought it took only five turns."  
Weevil laughed, " so what you stopped him one turn early. he's still strong enough to beat you."  
Weevil continued with his laughter, his expression on his face getting even smugger by the second. Eboni saw it; he was looking down on Yugi.  
"your first major league dueling loss," Weevil laughed.  
"hmm. You may have gotten your prized monster on to the field weevil. But ill still find a way to squash that oversized bug."  
"heh! you'll pay for that stinging jab with your life points!"  
"duel!"  
"great moth, take flight!" as Weevil commanded the moth started to lift its self into the air.  
" so be it, we'll settle this in the sky then."  
Both of their monsters were now in the sky. Gaia, the Fierce knight, had no standing on the playing field anymore; his attack and defense points were way too low, to stand against his great moth the same with Curse of Dragon.  
weevil making the first move," I think its high time I paid back your knight for demolishing my cocoon." Yugi looked anxious as Weevil declared his attack on his knight, making Weevil laugh even cockier.  
" This is it, Yugi, my great moth, will crush your defenses, slay your knight and blast your dragon from the sky."  
"not if I can help it, Weevil," Yugi declared from across the field, throwing a card down.  
"but that's just it. You can't help it. Moth hurricane attack!" Attacking Yugi's beaver warrior destroying his defense.  
"it's hopeless. Nothing can stand against the gale force of winds of my moth's hurricanes. your knight will be totally blown away." laughing at his accomplishment. "that'll teach him to mess with my cocoon."  
"don't count on it, stated yugi.  
"Weevil, you were so busy fawning over your moth you didn't notice I played a polymerization card," shocking Weevil.  
"but... I thought "  
"if I have two compatible monsters on the field, I can use my polymerization card and fuse them into one ultimate creature." both Gaia, The Fierce Knight, and Curse of the Dragon had come together.  
"I'm not some beginner I know what a polymerization card does," he claimed to scowl at Yugi.  
"then you must know it increases my attack points. my fused dragon knight combo is now powerful enough to go head-to-head with your great moth."[2600 ATK/ 2100 DEF] Yugi was sporting his smirk again.  
Weevil was laughing again "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Look again!"  
Gaia Knight and Curse of Dragons combined attack points were decreasing by the 100. Weevil had poisoned his knight and dragon.  
"each time it uses its hurricane attack, it releases tons of tiny particles. And your precious dragon/knight combo is being poisoned by their deadly touch." weevil laughter was starting to irritate her.  
'man his laughter is becoming too much for me to hear, and I have to hear it every tournament I go to.' Eboni rubbed the back of her neck in frustration,  
"Is there something wrong, Eboni" Tea asked concerned.  
"other than Weevils ugly cackle, no, Yugi's got it cover hell jump over this obstacle. I haven't known him for long, but I believe hell be able to get through this keep cheering him on Tea," Eboni encouraged with a smile making tea Blush.  
'she so cute' Tea thought, wanting to hug Eboni right then and there.  
It seemed yugi had gotten just the card he needed to help him in this predicament "ready to be rained out Weevil! Maiku, the Magical Mist!"  
The rain started to pour down on the dueling field even with it not being real. Eboni could feel the chill air that always accompanied rain.  
"NO! my poison, you're washing it all away!"  
"that's right. magical mist washes the field clean."  
weevil was distraught"no far, I was about to win, and you save your self with a little drizzle?!"  
Weevil expression turned to anger as he smirked at Yugi " you may have stopped my poison attack. But I promise you've only won a brief reprieve because my next move will be one you won't be able to think your way out of! Brace your self for my ultimate insect's ultimate attack! Great moth, the tornado of doom!" a beam of swirling air hitting Gaia and curse of dragon straight on.  
"a Direct hit!" Weevil cackled, "your little rainstorm didn't save you from that one know did it! Your knight is Toast. And you're almost out of life points" Yugi's life points were now at 50. she held faith in him to pull it all-around; all she felt was ' if he can beat Kaiba, he can beat Weevil.' His friends thought so too as Tea fought Mai on the sideline about her comments, defending Yugi. Yugi grin seems to have lifted their spirits even more, but it was laughter and not a smile.  
This made Eboni laugh in joy. He knew how to overcome this obstacle, and she couldn't wait to see it.  
"hay, hey! What are you laughing about? Stop that snickering!" Weevils face contorting into slight fear.  
"Weevil, I know it'll be very difficult for you to accept losing a duel, especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat! but if you thought to bend the rules was going to find your way to win this match, you're wrong."  
Weevil was shocked by this statement, "no! This is a trick!" but yugi continued.  
"you play dishonestly, so you expect the same of your opponents. but I duel with honor, Weevil, and that makes all the difference." grabbing a card from his hand, Weevil's face was even more apparent that he was in fear of what yugi had up his sleeve.  
" you got nothing!"  
"here's what I got. The mighty summoned skull!" [2500 Atk/1200 Def]  
The creature was buff; he had a bone type armor that seemed to go over the muscle. claw-like hands and feet along with long horns that adorned the sides of its face.  
"This is it, Weevil. your ultimate insect won't withstand my next attack." Weevil had a confused look on his face.  
"their something you overlooked Weevil. my magical mist is still dampening this entire field."  
the entire playing field was wet, and weevils bug was soaked.  
"my summoned skull attacks with electricity, making your waterlogged bug. A giant-sized lightning rod." At this point, yugi was not smiling; he was smirking.  
"I hope your int he mood for some fireworks Weevil because all this water boosts my monsters electrical attack by one thousand points- [3500 Atk]- summoned skull lightning strike!" the monster striking the bug with flames starting on the holographic field.  
yugi had won this match. Eboni smiled as she heard Weevil's life points dropping to 0. Walking over to yugi, she congratulated him, noticing that he was giving her an adoring look. Then Turning around, she walked over to Weevils side of the field who looked crestfallen and was on the ground, complaining about how he should not have lost; he was the regional champ after all.  
"Weevil, you had what you deserve coming to you, now stop crying, " Eboni said once she was in front of him, holding out her hand to pull him up. Unexpectedly he clutched on to her legs.  
"please empress; I won't do it again. just let me continue to the finals, please." embarrassed by what he was doing, she shook her head, sighing at his antics softly smiling. Eboni put her hand on his head, patting it softly.  
"you know I can't do that, but you dueled well; don't worry, you'll have your chance again when another tournament turns up." The others were shocked by her delicate demeanor with Weevil.  
"okay.." he responded, letting go of her and sulking off into the forest.  
"why'd you go and do dat Eboni."  
"Even when someone has done wrong, you shouldn't treat them as though their trash, sometimes some people need a little bit of kindness to encourage them to do good." Eboni smiled again, looking at her gauntlet.  
"the harmless deserves to be treated with kindness and Weevils pretty harmless," Eboni said, rubbing the back of her head. Snapping out of it, she noticed people creeping along the edge of the forest, Shivering she looked back at yugi.  
"I should get going before more people know that I'm over here."  
"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, or well Yugi's look alike. Eboni smiled at him "yeah, it'll become crowded, and I hate crowds. Well later," she said, running off into the forest and waving back to them as she disappeared into the woods. When Eboni would saw them again, she hoped she didn't have to worry about people wanting to challenge her left and right. And spend time with her newly made friends.

**Omg, I'm done with this chapter now dang guys, pretty proud of it; I hope you guys like it! **

**Also, disclaimer cause I didn't do it last chapter, but Yugi's height will be 5'5 or 5'6 so that Eboni is an inch or two shorter than him, but they are still both 16 so no change to height.**

**I'm also going to continue work out some kinks in my chapters while updating and figuring out if I want to incorporate Duel scenes with Eboni because honestly, I suck ass at Yugioh Duel links I'm not kidding at all as in I can barely get past some of the easier NPC but ill build her deck so that she will have two duel scenes in the Duelist Kingdom arc. Some cards may not be real, but they fit in with her deck, and I'll alter then so their not like some of the original OP cards. There will be one card that'll be op, but it is going to fit in the storyline. **

**But that's all, I don't really like making lengthy Author Notes so when I do its usually something dire to me. And I accept criticism, just not the hateful kind. **

**bye :)**


End file.
